Making an Impact
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *co-written with coolchic79260* She got fired from the WWE and went to TNA. Automatically is going for championship gold with the sister of a guy she might possibly like?
1. Chapter 1

"Haylie, you have no idea how it is an honour for you to be on the TNA roster." Dixie said.

"I'm glad to be here." Haylie replied. "I really need more people to test myself against."

"That's good, we already have a storyline for you." Dixie said. "You'll be facing the Beautiful People for the knockout tag team championships Samantha Jones."

"So, I'm already getting a title shot?" Haylie asked.

"Of course." Dixie said.

"I'm getting more respect here than I did in the WWE." Haylie said. "Thanks Dixie."

"You're welcome Haylie." Dixie said as Haylie left her office and went to the Knockout's locker room and saw someone in there.

"Hey, I'm Haylie." Haylie said introducing herself.

"You're Haylie Trudel, right?" The woman asked. "I'm Samantha Jones."

"Nice to meet you Samantha." Haylie said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Samantha said. "So, like TNA so far?"

"So far everyone seems nice here." Haylie said.

"They are, even my brother Allen." Samantha said.

"Wait, is your brother AJ Styles?" Haylie asked.

"How did you know?" Samantha asked.

"Just a wild guess." Haylie said. "So, I'm getting a tag title shot."

"I heard." Samantha said. "I'm really excited about that."

"Same here." Haylie said. "So are the Beautiful People like how they are on screen?"

"No they're nice." Samantha said. "Well Lacey is a little dumber than she is on screen."

"I'd read about her. What were they thinking in hiring her?" Haylie asked.

"I know, she can't wrestle right." Samantha said.l "Allen trained me till I couldn't botch any moves."

"That's good." Haylie said.

"Wanna meet him?" Samantha asked.

"If it's okay?" Haylie asked.

"It is." Samantha said as they went and got to Fortune's locker room. "Anyone in there?"

"It's just me Sam, come in." Allen said and Samantha and Haylie walked in. "Um Sam, why is Haylie Trudel in here with us?"

"One: she works here. Two: she's my new tag partner." Samantha said.

"So she's working here now?" Allen asked. "She was so popular in the WWE what happened?"

"Vince found out about my past party habits and thought I would do it again so he fired me." Haylie said.

"That's stupid. But his loss, our gain." Allen said as he got up. "Nice to meet you Haylie."

"Nice to meet you too Allen." Haylie said as they shook hands.

"So are you two going straight for the Knockout Tag team titles?" Allen asked.

"You bet." Samantha said. "About time Dixie gives me a shot at the titles."

"I'll agree on that." Allen said. "So you two got a match tonight?"

"I have one against Velvet and Haylie is supposed to have my back." Samantha said.

"That's good." Allen said. "Good luck tonight."

"Good luck in your match tonight." Samantha said.

"Thanks Sam." Allen said. "Hey Haylie want my phone number?"

"Sure." Haylie said as the exchanged phone numbers.

"Thanks Haylie." Allen said. "See you guys tonight."

"Alright." Haylie said as her and Samantha left. "You're right your brother is nice."

"You bet he is." Samantha said. "We got to get ready, the tapings have started."

"Ok." Haylie said as they ran to the Knockouts locker room.

Later that night, it was Velvet verses Samantha and the Beautiful People's theme played and Velvet came out with Madison and Lacey.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, on her way to the ring being accompanied to the ring by Madison Rayne and Lacey Von Erich, Velvet Sky!" JB announced as the Beautiful People got in the ring.

Then _Brick by Boring Brick _by _Paramore _played and Samantha came out.

"And her opponent from Gainesville, Georgia Samantha!" JB announced.

Samantha was wearing a Cream Floral Lace Tank, a pair of Tripp Over Dyed Indigo Viper fit Jeans and a pair of Converse All Star White and Silver Thread Low Tops. As soon as Samantha was at the end of the Stage she stopped and got a microphone.

"Oh Velvet, why am I not surprised that you came out with those two?" Samantha asked as she shook her head. "Well bad news for you, I'm not alone tonight." Then Velvet, Madison and Lacey had wide eyes.

Then _All Of The Above _by _Maino (Feat. T-Pain) _played and Haylie came out and The Beautiful People were shocked.

Haylie was wearing a white slim fitting tank top with the words written in red (sort of like blood-like) _Trust Me, I'm a Zombie, _fiery red skinny jeans and white knee high wrestling boots with red and orange flames on the bottom. Her blonde hair was in a side pony tail.

Haylie threw the peace sign up in the air and heard the cheers of the fans as she walked down the ramp towards Samantha, as they high-fived each other and slid into the ring.

**FF to the End**

Samantha sat Velvet ontop of a turnbuckle, performed a hurricarana to get the one two three.

"Here is you're winner, Samantha!"

Haylie slid into the ring, raised Samantha's hand in victory and went backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations on that win." Haylie said as her and Samantha were back in the Knockouts locker room.

"Thanks, and I can't wait to see how you would do when you have you're first match here." Sam replied.

"This the new girl I saw out there watching your back Sam?" A voice asked as Haylie saw her enter the locker room.

"Yeah." Sam started. "Haylie, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Haylie." Sam said, introducing the two Knockouts to each other.

"Nice to meet you Haylie." Lauren said. (a.k.a Angelina Love).

"Nice to meet you as well." Haylie said as both Divas shook hands.

"Excited for your debut match next week?" Lauren asked.

"Little, well I feel that everytime I wrestle, so….yeah." Haylie replied with a little laugh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, don't worry, you're going to love TNA." Lauren stated.

"Yeah, I'd already got a feeling about that." Haylie said as Lauren left the locker room.

"She is _really _nice." Haylie commented.

"Told ya everyone is." Samantha said. "I think by the second or fourth week of being here you'll make _a lot _of friends." Samantha said. "Well, unless you somehow already know people here already, than it would be kind of easy for you." She added.

"Yeah, it would." Haylie said as she packed up her bag, then not knowing that she packed her cell phone actually in the bag she heard her phone drop to the ground. "Great, that is the sixtieth time my phone drops, and yet it still works." Haylie commented as she checked to see if the phone still worked.

"Did you phone _really _dropped to the ground sixty times?" Sam asked. "And it still works."

"Yes and yes." Haylie said with a smile on her face. "I even saw pieces from my phone break off of the device, and yet it _still _works."

"Wow," was all that came out of Sam's mouth. "You're one weird blond chick."

"And proud of it." Haylie said with a huge smile on her face. "Now let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

_*BTW: _I would like to thank: _coolchic79260 for reviewing the first and last chapter and Kayla Cross Kiryuu for reviewing the last chapter*_

"You get your own hotel room?" Haylie asked as soon as they got in Samantha's room.

"Yeah most of the Knockouts don't." Samantha said. "But, then again, most Knockouts don't have AJ Styles as their older brother."

"That must help a lot." Haylie said as she put her stuff on one of the beds. "So, why do you have two beds by the way?"

"One to put my stuff on so it's easier to get to." Samantha said. "But you can use it."

"Thanks Sam." Haylie said as she laid down.

"Don't mention it." Samantha said as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"You're loving and caring boyfriend." Said a voice.

"Hold on Patrick." Samantha said as she opened the door. "Come in."

"Be glad to." Patrick (a.k.a Alex Shelly) said as he walked in and saw Haylie. "You must be Haylie."

"I am, you're Alex Shelly right?" Haylie asked.

"Yep, but everyone calls me my real name which is Patrick." Patrick said.

"Alright I'll do that." Haylie said.

"So why are you here Patrick?" Samantha asked.

"I was wondering if you want to play Rockband with Josh, Petey and I." Patrick asked Samantha.

"I'm good tonight." Samantha said. "Ask Allen or Frankie."

"Ask your brother to sing?" Patrick asked, raising an eye. "Please tell me you were joking?"

"Well if it's singing, then yes yes I was." Samantha said.

"Phew." Patrick said. "Anyway want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure." Samantha said. "See you tomorrow Patrick."

"Alright." Patrick said as he left.

"He's nice." Haylie said.

"That he is." Samantha said. "He's also in a band along with Petey and Josh."

"Awesome what are they called?" Haylie asked.

"The High Crusade." Samantha said. "They're good wanna hear them practice sometime?"

"Sure." Haylie saiad as she got in her PJ's which was a Pink and Black Tank and Shorts. "You are _so _lucky to be dating a rockstar."

"Thanks Haylie." Samantha said as she changed in her PJ's which was a Light Pink Tank top and Light Pink PJ pants.

"Don't mention it." Haylie said. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"About a year." Samantha said.

"I dated someone for about two but then he cheated on me." Haylie said.

"I'm sorry Haylie." Samantha said. "Allen went through something like that."

"He did?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, but he got married to her and she cheated on him." Samantha said. "Hasn't dated anyone since."

"How long has that been?" Haylie asked.

"About a year." Samantha said. "I think he's taking time to find the right one this time around."

"I hope he does." Haylie said. "You're brother is a good guy."

"Thanks Haylie." Samantha said.

"Don't mention, I sure anyone would be lucky to be with your brother." Haylie said.

"As long as they don't use him and are nice I don't care." Samantha said. "I just want my brother to be happy."

"He will be." Haylie said.

"You really think so?" Samantha asked.

"I know do." Haylie said as they fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Haylie woke up and saw that Samantha wasn't in the room.

"_Huh? Must be with Patrick." _Haylie thought as she looked at a note Sam left.

_Haylie,_

_I'm hanging out with Patrick before the tapings tonight…and before you think: yes we have two tapings every two weeks by don't worry if you want to work out or something Dixie lets us use the Impact Zone to work out in and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me or my brother….alright, talk to you later tonight :D  
Samantha_

"Well guess I'm a loner today." Haylie said as she got dressed in a spare white t-shirt, black and white shorts and white DC shoes headed towards the Impact Zone.


End file.
